


Painted Heart

by recklesssketches



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, let them be sweet, the official romance route is supposed to start soon and im excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: Axel gains inspiration for a song from another artist.
Relationships: Axel/Scholar (Sweet Elite)
Kudos: 13





	Painted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love sweet elite and i love axel

Sunsetting through the windows, Axel finished up working in the auditorium. It’s been a long day, and he hadn’t made any progress on his supposed ‘love song,’ it was getting down to his last nerve. All he wanted was to sleep until the deadline passed so it was out of his hair. 

However, walking out of the auditorium he heard music blasting from down the hall. Curiosity led him to the fine arts main classroom, where the door was propped open and a smell of chemicals and paint lingered in the room. Luckily it wasn’t overwhelming, but still he persisted. Pushing the door open more, he found the source of the music.

There was Madeline, her caramel toned hair pulled up in a messy wrap with a paintbrush, dancing and singing along to the song as she painted. She wasn’t paying much attention, just freestyling and swaying along, back facing the door. She hadn’t seen him yet. So, Axel decided to have a little bit of fun.

He entered the classroom fully, crossing his arms and fully observing with a smile on his face. It was charming, almost cute. She had a nice voice, not trained but definitely pleasant. And she was enjoying herself too, fully in her element. 

_ “She told me don’t worry, about it. She told me don’t worry, no more…” _

Once the song reached the chorus, Axel piped in, and Madeline let out a small squeak, jumping to the side and swearing profusely. “How long have you been there?”

“About five minutes?” Axel guessed, looking at the clock. “Long enough to see you having a good time.”

Madeline shook her head, turning the volume down. “Sorry, music helps me get in the zone. I guess I just… got too far in it. Does that make sense?”

He laughed, pulling up one of the stools and sitting down. “Completely. We have the same method of working.”

“You? Work?”    
“Sometimes.”

They shared a laugh, Madeline taking a seat. “Why are you here so late?”

“Lack of motivation. Needed a different environment to see if it would do any good.” Axel shrugged. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Madeline rubbed her hands, trying to get a spot of orange paint off her palm. “I wanted a well ventilated space so I could oil paint and have more space to move around. I would usually work in my dorm but the gamsol and paint fumes can be a bit much. Besides, Tyler said the studios are usually empty around this time; I wouldn’t be bothering anybody.”

“Well I can’t speak for anyone else but I don’t think you’re a bother.” he looked over her shoulder, pointing to the canvas. “What’s the project?”   
“Oh!” She lit up, moving back and standing beside him. The canvas showed a dark brown, copper, and white corgi, sitting at an odd but cute angle. “It’s a pet portrait assignment, so I’m painting my dog.”

“I love him, what a good boy.” Axel cooed.   
“Isn’t she adorable? Her name is S’mores.”

“ _S’mores???_ Madeline, I think I love your dog. I might cry.”

Madeline gave another bright smile. “Thank you, I love her too. I’m not finished yet though. Where did I put my filbert brush?” She looked around, rummaging through her brushes, mumbling to herself about seeing it when she started.

Axel placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly pulling her towards him. “I don’t know if this is the right one, but you have one in your hair. Let me just…” He trailed off, taking care to unwind her hair from the brush carefully, letting it tumblr down her shoulders and handing her the brush.

Oh.

She turned around, and sighed. “I forgot I used it to pull back my hair. My hair tie broke in trig earlier today.”

Axel pulled one from his wrist, pulling back her hair gently and tying it into a bun, turning her back to face him. Some strands of hair fell in her face, framing it gently, cheeks rosy and cherubic.

Oh.

“Is that better?” he asked.

“Much. Thank you.” She replied, clearing her throat. “Uh, sorry if I interrupted you working earlier. I didn’t know my music was up that loud.”

“You weren’t, but even if you did I like you interrupting. It’s nice.” Axel’s face felt warm. Maybe the temperature of the art studio is always warm? 

“Do you… want to stay here? It’s nice to have some company while painting, and a fresh set of eyes never hurts.” She gestured with her brush back to her painting of S’mores. 

“I’d like that.” 

And it was the truth.

  
  


Hours passed and the two were entering the dormitory building, Madeline carrying her painting in a protective case and Axel with his guitar case slung across his back. They were laughing at jokes and poking fun at the stress of classes, Axel occasionally mocking something Tadashi said. It would bring a laugh to her. Something about the sound was infectious and melodic. So once they came to their hallway, Madeline reached up to her hair to pull it down. 

“Keep it,” Axel shook his head. “It’s a hair tie. They’re what, two bucks? I’ve got plenty.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, shifting the canvas case under her arm. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, you look nice.” He replied, averting his eyes. “When you’re working, I mean. You have a certain look on your face when you get in your zone.”

“Thank you,” she tucked another piece of her hair behind her ear. “You do too, like when you performed in the Department Competition. It shows that you really love what you do.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

Silence fell between them, Madeline clearing her throat. “Thanks for hanging out with me today. Um, do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?” 

“If I’m up in time,” Axel laughed. “But I’ll try my best. You know where to find me.” 

She smiled, opening her door. “Alright then. Sometime tomorrow. Don’t be too late.” 

“I’ll try.” He rolled his eyes. “But I’m a man of my word, so you will see me tomorrow.” 

Madeline gave a wink, and giggled. “Goodnight then, Axel.” And she closed her door behind her. 

Axel nodded, saying goodnight a beat after she closed the door and retreated to his room. Once he had the door closed behind him, he drew a deep breath, thinking about the day.

And suddenly the inspiration he was missing came to him, and he began working and strumming. The song flowed easier than it had in a long while, and with it a light, fluttering feeling. He didn’t know what it meant, but he just knew that it felt right.

He took a short break, stretching out his fingers, seeing a stripe of blue paint on his palm. And all of a sudden, his heart lit up, smiling to himself. 

That’s who the song was about. A painter with a bright smile and a golden heart.


End file.
